Don't Cry No More
by raeXXstarry
Summary: Fairytales and destiny are completely different things if you think on it. [ SanMir ] [ Rae writing! ] [ Songfic ]


**Don't Cry No More**

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own InuYasha,**

**Don't get those lawyers, you,**

**I don't own 'Bigs Girls Don't Cry' either,**

**(One of my friends would become a skiver..)**

**I am such a poet! xDD Anyhoo, I was listening to Bigs Girls Don't Cry, by Fergie, and I fell in love! I HAD to write this little Sango, Miroku thing! -hugs- I love making the worst times have really fluffy endings!**

**Please read and review, my lovely readers!**

**(Cookie boxes to those who do!)**

**Summary:**

**"Tell me, is this a fairytale?" "No, my dear one, this is destiny." MirSan Rae writing! Songfic **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
Your probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity**_

Pushing his hand away, the tajiya, stared into space, picked up her weaponry, and turned his back to him. She waited for the question. The question to why she was leaving him with a black hole where his heart once resided. She blinked back tears. She couldn't cry anymore, it was pointless. The monk looked crestfallen, no, that was an understatement. He looked defeated, shattered, torn up into little pieces and broken.

"Why, Sango, why?"

She turned around, her chocolate brown eyes filled with remorse, and pain. "Because I have to let go." A rebel tear escaped. He closed his violet eyes, and let his own tears flow freely. "Why?" "I just told you, please, just let me leave.." He re-opened them, and Sango, the tajiya, winced mentally, seeing the conflict in his eyes. The hanyou and miko had sacrified their lives for them, why was she leaving him, leaving him so broken?

"What do you need to let go? Me? Because you can't bear to remember-" He broke off, and averted his eyes, which were unseened by Sango, as they were covered by his bangs. Rain poured heavily onto them, as the unbroken silence crept on. "Its not you, its me. I need to forget." Sango whispered, wiping her own tears away with the back of her hand.

_**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But Ive got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry**_

"You aren't the only one effected by this. I miss them too, but I want you," His hand slid to his right hand, were the Kaazana once was. "I need you, Sango." "What about those women?! What about them?!" She said, anger lacing her words. He smiled weakly. "I never meant to have any of them bear my child. I only wanted you. I've always wanted you, ever since I first laid eyes on you."

"Miroku.." The weapon was dropped, and Sango ran into his arms, but was roughly pushed back by him. He turned. "If you want to leave, leave. Its your decision. Be here, with me, happy, or wander out there, thinking about the past, unhappy." He half-turned, his lips pursed. "Which one?" She covered her mouth with her hands, and began to sob, as tears ran free down her cheeks once more.

"I- I don't know, Miroku, I don't know." He turned the rest of the way, and gave a weak and slightly bashful smile. "Go, its your life. I can't always be there to guide you." His staff clinked lightly, as he turned and began to walk away, tearing her heart. "Iie! Iie! Iie!" Sango shook her head violently, tears streaming freely still, she didn't want him to walk away from her like that, without even saying goodbye.

_**The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay**_

He stopped, she felt relief. "Yes?" He questioned softly, and recoiled at the damage he had just caused to her. She was kneeling on the ground, eyes closed, hands still covering her mouth and tears flowing more freely and heavily than ever. "Sango.." She looked up, and her eyes met a hand, proffered before her. her gaze travelled up, and her eyes met his face, a soft smile on his face again.

Taking the proffered hand, he pulled her into a hug. At first, it hurt, his arms constricting hers to his chest and shoulder blades, but then, comfort and pure happiness washed over her, filling everything inside her, the void in her heart was completed, her denial that Kohaku was dead, vanished, and sorrow for their dead friends, was finally lifted, knowing they were in a better place together, with Shippou and Kirara.

"Sango, I have never met a women so strong, so valient," He paused tactfully. "and so beautiful, in my entire life." She blushed lightly, and sighed, burying her head into his shoulder, content, but knowing she couldn't stay like this forever. "I'm going to have to go." "Not yet, not just this second, my Sango." She smiled, tears now carving their way down her cheeks, for happiness. His Sango..

_**I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, Myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry**_

"Okay." She whispered, as he wiped her tears away gently, his fingers like silk to her skin. "I have one thing to ask of you, Sango.." His voice faded, and he cleared his throat, blushing. She gave a light laugh. "Yes?" He glanced at her direction, and bit his lip nervously. He'd never faced something liek this before.

Sango blinked, and cocked her head to the side. "What is it, Miroku?" "Will you, ahem, marry me?" His voice was drowned out by thunder, and cursed the weather inwardly, a frown appearing onto his face on the outside. Sango rolled her eyes, and bit the inside of her mouth. "Mm?"

_**Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if u want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But its time for me to go home  
Its getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself instead of calamity  
Peace, Serenity**_

Sighing deeply, he brought her closer, their faces inches apart. "M- Miroku.." "Hush." He breathed softly into her ear, and captured her lip, like Cupid, capturing one into love. It was tedious, but he knew this was not something that would come to an end so easily. He wouldn't let it. He would remind her of this night, forever, with this kiss.

Breaking apart, she gave a shaky sob, smiling widely, for once in her life, completely and utterly happy. "Say you'll be mine." He said, almost pitifully, in a way that Sango could hear, ever. She lent in, and whispered into his ear. "Of course." The clouds broke apart, as-if matching their moods, and they shared another passionate kiss, and just stood there, dripping wet, under the sunshine, holding hands, kissing.

"Tell, is this what a fairytale is like?" "A fairytale is what Kagome-sama lived, no, my dear one, this is destiny." Sango laughed at his near childish antics, and felt a slim hand upon her backside. Strangely enough, she just blushed, and hugged him tightly, not bothering to slap him, push away and storm off in a stress. It seemed.. right, now that they were together.

"I'm just gonna take a short journey."

He arched a slender eyebrow.

"I expect to see you back at the hut soon." A smile quirked her lips, and Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm finding Kohaku's body, okay?" "Fine, just.. don't marry some other guy while you're out." Miroku chuckled, and turned back to the small, but cosy hut. Sango laughed lyrically, a smile quirking upon his own lips, as he waved goodbye, and they set off in their own direction. He'd be waiting for her return.

"Big girls don't cry,"

He laughed amusedly,

Gave one last prayer to their dead comrades,

Before setting off.

**The End.**


End file.
